


the rhythm of you

by Suicix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Community: femslash100, Crushes, Dancing, F/F, Female Friendship, Introspection, Pining, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dance at the Yule Ball has Parvati considering her feelings.</p>
<p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1861267.html">Challenge #503</a> - "spin" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the rhythm of you

The Yule Ball might be getting into full swing, but after that dance with Lavender, Parvati needs a breather. She has to shout over the music to be heard, and Lavender grins at her, understanding, and flits across the hall to find Seamus and Dean to dance with them for a song instead.

Parvati sits down at an empty table and watches from there, making sure she doesn’t lose them in the crowd. She’s a little dizzy from all the spinning and her feet are beginning to ache, but it was still better than the dance with Harry, than the dance with the Beauxbatons boy whose name she didn’t catch.

She can’t help but wonder whether that’s because of Lavender’s energy or just – just because of _Lavender_. Lavender, her best friend, her best comfort. Lavender, who doesn’t think her fascination with Divination is silly or pointless and loves it just as much, who perhaps knows her better than even Padma does.

Parvati doesn’t know, she doesn’t really even want to think about it. She doesn’t want to make things _weird_ between them, after all, and that’s exactly what expressing these feelings would do.

She just lets Lavender drag her back to her feet when the Weird Sisters start up their next song, an album track from their latest record but a favourite of Lavender’s (she’d played it on repeat in the dorm when the album was released), and lets herself get lost in the lights and the music and Lavender.


End file.
